


On The Edge

by wanderingjedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Bickering, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingjedi/pseuds/wanderingjedi
Summary: -Five times Anakin offers Obi-Wan a flower.And the one time he receives one in return.-
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 39
Kudos: 408





	On The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> -
> 
> Hey, my friends!
> 
> I've gotta admit I'm a big "Star Wars" fan for ages now, but somehow I've never written any fanfic for it before 😅 But the other day my dear @red-lemoncake challenged me to some "Obikin & 5+1" and I just couldn't refuse!
> 
> So here we are!
> 
> I hope you have fun :))
> 
> -

**1.**

Obi-Wan has been having nightmares.

It took a while for Anakin to catch on since from an outsider perspective his Master didn't behave all that differently at first. Their Force bond is still a new and delicate thing, barely a few months old, and as a young Padawan just at the beginning of understanding all the various and colorful ways of the universe it's quite hard to detect the slightest changes within such a major vast of powerful magnitude.

Besides, his relationship with Obi-Wan in general is of a novel nature and Anakin hasn't reached the point yet where he'd be able to distinguish what would be considered 'normal' behavior for his Master and what not. He's still learning something new every day, small and big, in very different manners.

So how could he have noticed right away that something was off?

No, for quite a while everything seemed perfectly alright. Obi-Wan kept on urging Anakin to deepen his studying, sighed deeply when his Padawan asked for yet another sparring lesson _again_ , and took all his time to answer every single of Anakin's two million queries with great patience, starting with the Force and ending with the question whether Master Windu wears purple socks underneath those boots.

In hindsight Anakin can't really pinpoint the exact moment he noticed Obi-Wan's replies getting a bit more clipped and his Force signature appearing to vanish behind a foggy cloud. It's been quite a gradual process, like putting your hand into cold water and barely registering it becoming warmer and warmer, and Anakin can't help feeling incredibly bad for being so kriffing slow.

Especially after one night when he notices his Master waking up panting and immediately turning to his beloved meditation to ease his mind Anakin realizes that it's not been the first time this happened. Granted, he probably only perceived it subconsciously before, the Force nudging him without him really waking up to see for himself, but as soon as he detects that it's a real problem he can't bring his head to think about anything else.

Anakin can only guess what Obi-Wan is dreaming about, but considering the fact that it's been not so long ago that he lost his own Master in a very cruel way and his whole life turned upside down from one day to the next it's actually not that hard to guess.

At first Anakin considers addressing the issue at hand, but he finds himself unsure if Obi-Wan would want to talk about such a heavy issue with a ten-year-old. Even though they're Master and Padawan and their bond is a unique thing Anakin learned early on that grown-ups don't exactly tend to confide in children all that much. So he highly doubts Obi-Wan would be pleased to open his heart and spill all his troubles and doubts.

Nonetheless, Anakin is keen to make his Master feel at least a little bit better. Back at home he always brought his mother little presents when she was sad or ill and every time her aura glowed happily at her son's compassion. Usually it wasn't much, just nice looking rocks or some spare parts formed into something remotely arty, but his mom loved it anyway.

So Anakin doesn't see why such a thing wouldn't work on Obi-Wan either. Sure, Jedi generally aren't all that fond about possessions, however, Anakin can't imagine a little trinket could mean too much harm. At least he doesn't believe that anyone ever fell to the Dark Side because of a little gift.

And it's when that exact thought crosses his mind he suddenly notices Bant Eerin walking down the hallway with a huge bouquet of flowers in her hands. The Mon Calamari is one of Obi-Wan's dearest friends and if anyone would be keen on helping Anakin in his mission, it would be her.

“Hello, Knight Eerin,” he greets her with a soft smile.

Bant returns the sentiment right away. “Hello, little one. How are you on this nice day?”

“I'm fine, thank you,” he states. “But …”

He pauses, despite everything not certain whether he should explain his situation. After all, Obi-Wan kept it a secret from anyone so far, so it seems, and Anakin can't help feeling like betraying his trust for telling another soul without his permission. Even a good friend like the Jedi Knight currently watching him with an expectant expression.

“But …?” she wonders.

Anakin licks his lips and considers for a moment to just wave her off and change the subject. Then, however, his gaze lands on the flowers in her hands. Anakin can't place them anywhere – considering that he doesn't know much about botany no surprise after all –, but they're bright yellow and absolutely stunning. At least for a former slave boy who had seen nothing else but sand for his first nine years of his life.

“Those flowers …” he says, staring at them in awe.

Bant grins. “You like them? I'm bringing them over to the medbay to brighten the place up a little. Trust me, sick people only get sicker after just staring at blank gray walls for the entire day. A little color does wonders.”

Right. Obi-Wan mentioned that Bant is working for the healer department.

“Do you mind …?” Anakin blinks and stares at the magnificent blossoms like they would be able to solve all the problems in the world. “Can I have one?”

Bant seems clearly surprised by that question. “You want one of the flowers?”

Anakin nods, feeling very shy all of a sudden. “Please?”

Bant looks at him for a moment longer, obviously trying to figure out what his agenda might be. But in the end she simply smiles at him, takes one of the flowers and offers it to him.

“Here you have it, Padawan.” She ruffles his hair in an affectionate manner. “And send Obi-Wan my regards.”

Anakin doesn't know if she's just saying that as a general courtesy or if she's aware or at least suspicious about what's going on with Obi-Wan, but before he's able to ask she's already on her way again.

Anakin watches after her for a second before rushing over to the quarters he shares with his Master.

As expected he finds Obi-Wan right in the middle of the room, meditating with a determination Anakin is pretty sure he will never achieve. A moment or two he looks at him, at the serenity on his features, and only a small hint of a turmoil flickering through his presence makes it obvious that something isn't entirely right here.

“Padawan,” Obi-Wan picks up his voice after what feels like an eternity. “Do you want to stay there all day long and just stare at me or would you like to join?”

He didn't even open his eyes, just flashed a little grin in Anakin's direction.

Anakin, meanwhile, finds himself hesitating all of a sudden. He looks at his Master, so great and powerful and vulnerable, and then he glances at the flower in his hand and wonders if he's making the right move or not.

Unfortunately Obi-Wan senses his unease immediately and opens his eyes. “Is something the matter, Anakin?”

Anakin blushes slightly. “Um …”

And then he steps forward and presents the flower to Obi-Wan with only a mild tremble of his hand.

His Master instantly arches his brows in confusion. “Anakin …?”

“This is for you,” Anakin clarifies as he starts to squirm. “I just thought … that you might like it.”

For a minute longer Obi-Wan simply looks at both his Padawan as well as the flower with an incredulous expression while not even moving a single muscle, the atmosphere in the room getting headier by the second. But just as Anakin begins to feel even more awkward and is about to step back and pretend this never happened the Jedi suddenly reaches out and takes the offered flower into his hand.

A soft smile flickers over his mouth.

The first one in weeks.

“Thank you, Anakin,” he breathes, a little husky as though he has trouble to contain the emotions in his voice. “This is … very kind of you.”

Anakin smiles back in triumph.

It seems that little gifts don't only work on mothers but Jedi Masters as well.

  
  


**2.**

Anakin is drunk.

He's not very fond of the feeling, as he's realizing now for the very first time in his life, but when Obi-Wan and a bunch of other Jedi invited him to a bar after his knighting ceremony, calling it “tradition”, Anakin just couldn't refuse.

After all, you can't argue with tradition.

Furthermore, he always likes to spend time with his (former) Master in a bit more relaxed atmosphere. When the fate of the entire galaxy isn't weighing on his shoulders Obi-Wan is actually quite fun to hang around with. It's always nice to see him slip off all those duties and rules and be a regular man for a change.

Anakin surely has been eager to follow his example and took the many shots his fellow Jedi had been treating him to all night. And at first he truly valued their generosity and felt all kinds of special, but now his sight is blurry and he's barely able to stay on his chair and he's starting to wonder whether all of this has been a trap.

For about an hour his fairly incapacitated brain came up with a wild ride of conspiracy theories how the Jedi Order is finally trying to defeat him with the help of strong alcohol and it takes him another twenty minutes to realize that most of the other guests are as equally drunk as he is and nobody seems determined to poison him in any way. On the contrary, they appear to be eager to reach his level of intoxication.

Anakin grins at those news and instantly staggers toward Obi-Wan's table to drop onto the empty seat beside him. Obi-Wan had just been talking animatedly with another Jedi – Quinlan Vos, if Anakin's foggy vision is to be trusted –, but immediately turns towards him as he senses his old apprentice approaching.

“I'm drunk!” Anakin announces happily to both Jedi.

Obi-Wan merely seems slightly amused while Quinlan snickers into his hand, clearly entertained by Anakin's antics.

“I can see that, Padawan,” Obi-Wan agrees with a chuckle.

“N't – not your Pad'w'n anymore,” Anakin slurs, his tongue doing what it pleases inside his mouth, not at all keen on forming coherent words.

“Oh yes, forgive me,” Obi-Wan mocks. “I'm in the presence of a true adult right now.”

“Kr'ff'ng right,” Anakin states, nodding fiercely. In the back of his mind he's pretty sure Obi-Wan is taunting him, but he's giddy and drunk, so who the hell cares anyway?

Anakin's gaze lands on a vase in the center of the table, a single flower inside. It's a pitiful thing, obviously badly influenced by the poor light in this establishment, but Anakin's drunk mind still deems it beautiful. At least with the proper care and the right person it might very well be the most amazing thing again.

So Anakin picks it out of the vase – it doesn't look like there has been water inside anyway – before leaning closer to his former Master and tucking the flower behind his ear.

Obi-Wan's eyes widen at the gesture as well as the sudden proximity and it even seems like a mild blush appears on his cheeks.

At least Anakin thinks so. The light is _really_ bad in this place.

“Pr'tty,” he whispers. “The pr'ttiest Jedi of them all.”

Obi-Wan makes a huffing noise, apparently having no idea how to react to that, while Quinlan bursts into loud laughter in the background and obviously has the time of his life.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan, meanwhile, scolds him, seemingly trying for stern but being unable to meet Anakin's eyes for some reason.

Anakin merely squeezes the man's shoulder for good measure, shoots him a lopsided grin and then stumbles back to the bar counter.

And while he enjoys yet another few shots because he highly doubts he can get any drunker than this anyway he can't help noticing that for the remainder of the night Obi-Wan keeps that pathetic little flower right behind his ear, just where Anakin left it.

  
  


**3.**

“I would like to claim it's utterly unbelievable that you managed to crash another ship _yet again_ , but unfortunately it's not.”

“You're exaggerating, Master –”

“Am I? I think this might be the twentieth ship this month alone. At this rate the Separatists just have to wait until you'll destroy our whole fleet all on your own.”

“Now you're _definitely_ exaggerating –”

“I'm not so sure Master Windu and that throbbing vein on his forehead agree with you on that one, Anakin.”

Anakin sighs. He'd seriously like to argue and make his point, but as he looks at the ruins right in front of them that used to be a perfectly well-functioning cruiser he realizes he doesn't have much ground to stand on.

Obi-Wan dusts some dirt off his robe in an unnecessarily dramatic fashion and eyes the young Jedi Knight with his typical _“what am I about to do with you?”_ face.

Anakin really hates that face. But sadly it became a permanent fixture in his life over the last few years.

The things war puts people through.

“I don't think I have any reason to apologize for distracting all those fighters from our troops,” Anakin can't help pointing out anyway.

It's been a delicate mission and that group of Separatist fighters which suddenly showed up from seemingly nowhere would have put a major dent into their plans. So taking a chance to lure them away as Rex and Cody continued the mission with their men appeared like a logical choice. Even against the direct orders of the Jedi Council itself.

Thanks to some daring maneuvers Anakin managed to shoot down every one those enemy fighters. While Obi-Wan mainly grabbed the console in panic and complained about Anakin's flying style.

And that's the hill he will die on.

Yes, sure, their cruiser got hit by a lucky shot at the end and it crashed onto one of the nearby moons, but not every victory is perfect, right? At least they managed to jump out of the cockpit before getting smashed into pieces, so all in all the whole operation wasn't that much of a loss.

Obi-Wan, though, doesn't seem to share that sentiment for some reason.

“Your impulsive tendencies will be the death of us one day,” he states. “I hope you know that.”

Anakin rolls his eyes. “We're both alive –”

“Just barely.”

“– Rex and Cody will see the mission through –”

“ _That_ I have faith in.”

“– and afterwards they come by and pick us up.”

Obi-Wan takes a look around, but apart from high grass and wildflowers there is absolutely nothing in their near vicinity.

Well, apart from the smoking ship, of course.

“Wonderful,” the Jedi Master replies with a scoff. “You do realize this mission might very well take hours, don't you? Perhaps even days.”

Anakin can't help pulling a face. He forgot about that.

“Right …”

“Then I hope you're prepared for some extended meditation session because I don't see anything else here we could spend our time with.”

Anakin grimaces even harder at the mere notion. “We could have a picnic,” he proposes jokingly.

“With what food exactly?”

“I could take a look around –”

Obi-Wan shakes his head. “Contrary to you I did my homework. There is nothing on this moon. Just breathable air – thank the Force – and grass. And I'm not hungry enough yet that I'd start to eat the latter, thank you.”

Anakin squirms as he feels the grumbling disgruntlement in their Force bond. He knows that Obi-Wan hates to wait around and do nothing while their troops are on the battlefield, and of course Anakin can surely relate to that, but it's not like they can do anything about this right now.

They just have to sit tight and wait for someone to get them.

And Anakin seriously doesn't look forward to having to spend all that time with a pissed off Jedi Master.

On instinct he finds himself picking one of the wildflowers next to him and offers it to Obi-Wan with a soft, “Please don't be mad at me, Master.”

He even gets out the puppy dog eyes, for good measure.

Probably his mightiest weapon to date.

Obi-Wan, however, doesn't seem impressed as he squints his eyes at him, clearly displeased by Anakin's tactic. “Don't think you can wrap me around your finger that easily, Anakin.”

But there is a waver in his voice.

It's barely noticeable, but it's definitely there.

Jackpot!

“I didn't mean for any of this to happen,” Anakin assures. “I'm sorry.”

And then he _pouts_.

Like he never pouted before in his life.

“I'm gonna grovel on the ground for Master Windu and his throbbing vein if you want,” he promises. “Just don't be mad.”

Obi-Wan sighs so deeply as though the weight of the entire galaxy is resting on his shoulders before he grabs the flower out of Anakin's hand.

“The _things_ this war is putting me through,” he complains. “It's not fair.”

But as he sits down on the high grass to indulge in his beloved meditation he shoots Anakin a quick smile, all fond exasperation, and Anakin can't help grinning back before joining his former Master.

While the flower stays securely on Obi-Wan's lap the whole time.

  
  


**4.**

Diplomatic operations have never been Anakin's strong suit.

Granted, he can be quite charming if he wants to be (after all, he learned under Obi-Wan who is known to even flirt quite shamelessly with the enemy), but it's seriously not his favorite pastime. He'd rather fight in open battles or screw around with some droid parts than merely use his words and patience to get to his goal.

Most of the time it only ends in a long display of frustration.

But the Council sent them off to negotiate a possible Republican base station on Clonke Kilh, a fairly unknown Outer Rim planet that might have a couple of strategic advantages for their troops if they would be allowed to set up camp here.

At least the royal family hadn't been all that averse to the idea when it was first proposed to them, but naturally they had insisted on further details about the operation before making their decision. And since the Council and also the Senate didn't want to leave anything to chance neither hesitated to send their most popular assets there to see this accomplished.

Meaning their HoloNet “stars”.

The Hero With No Fear and The Negotiator.

Of course sending the latter made all kinds of sense. Obi-Wan always had a knack to wrap people around his fingers just with a few wise words and a flirty smile. Probably millions already fell under his spell and Anakin is positive it will be many more.

This time, however, he seems to be more than happy to leave the field to his former apprentice. At least as soon the royal family – consisting of a huge battalion of princesses looking so similar to each other even the Force can't seem to tell them apart – flocked around Anakin the second they arrived the Jedi Master kept in the background.

With a very smug smile on his lips.

The bastard.

Naturally he knows very well that Anakin despises these sorts of situations and from an outsider point of view it actually might look like a teacher giving his student an opportunity to improve his skills in an area he's not all that familiar with. Yes, for someone not knowing it any better this would very well just appear like a nice teaching moment.

But Anakin knows better.

Because Obi-Wan likes to present himself as kind and charming and the epitome of a perfect Jedi, but deep down he's just a vindictive jackass thrilled to see his old Padawan suffer.

At least he had no problem to just stay silent and merely smile pleasantly throughout the whole three-hour dinner before while Anakin awkwardly tried to make conversation. Any attempts to save his former Padawan from all kinds of mortification remained completely nonexistent. He only hummed here and there with that self-indulgent smirk of his and used every opportunity to train all the attention back to Anakin the few times one or more of the princesses actually tried to include him in their little soiree.

Even now, as they find themselves strolling through the royal gardens because apparently that's something you have to endure after such a grand meal in this culture, Obi-Wan seems more than content to leave the reins entirely to Anakin.

And Anakin feels lost. Give him space battles to fight or some machine to fix – no problem. But to entertain a bunch of strangers he has no similarities with? Yes, even the High Council would struggle with that one.

Anakin sighs and lets his gaze wander around the greenery around them, hoping for something to catch his eye which might inspire him to strike up at least a few additional minutes of conversation again. After all, the subject of Princess #2's shoes had grown old twenty minutes ago.

Anakin feels some interest flare up as he spots a little flowerbed on their path. Even though he's not exactly a botany expert and most of the time can't distinguish any plants or flowers from each other to save his life, he always senses some sort of awe at all the colors and various shapes. Growing up on Tatooine for the first years of his life surely makes you appreciate such beauty even more.

And right now it might very well be a way to ease the awkwardness around them yet again. At least for the time being.

“Those are very beautiful,” he says, despite his motivation absolutely genuine about that. “I don't think I've ever seen them anywhere else in the galaxy.”

Obi-Wan makes a confirming noise in the background, looking at the large variation of purple blossoms with a soft smile.

“This is the Lone Lily,” one of the princesses explains. “It's only native to Clonke Kilh. It's a very sensitive flower and so far only proved to thrive in our special climate for a few weeks per year. You're actually quite lucky you're seeing them in full bloom. A few days later and they might very well have been gone for good.”

Lucky indeed.

Anakin takes a deep breath, on the verge of asking further questions to keep the conversation going, when he suddenly notices the women exchanging quick glances, mirth glinting in their eyes. Whatever they're decided to communicate non-verbally, Anakin is pretty sure he won't like it.

Kriffing hell.

The Council as well the entire Senate are going to _pay_ for everything they're putting him through, he swears to himself.

“Well, Master Jedi,” Princess #4 (or is it #5??) eventually says with a wide grin, “there is actually a tradition here on Clonke Kilh that whenever a stranger finds themselves in admiration of the Lone Lily he has to offer one to the most beautiful person nearby.”

She begins to giggle, instantly joined by her countless sisters and a bunch of handmaidens standing in the background.

Anakin raises his brows and refrains from scoffing. He's pretty sure this story is just as made up as all their hairdos, but it's not like he can say this out loud. He might accidentally declare war to their entire nation or something by even thinking about calling it “bantha crap”.

At least that sounds like something that could easily happen to him.

He glances at Obi-Wan, hoping for some advice or at least understanding from the other Jedi, but he's only met with barely concealed amusement. That karking man obviously has the time of his life.

Anakin sighs deeply before turning back to the situation at hand. Every single woman is looking at him with expectation, eager to see what he will do next.

And Anakin just knows, whatever this is going to be in the end, it will be the wrong move. He most certainly is going to insult someone – either by ignoring the whole thing or by choosing just one of the princesses above all the others – and everything will go up in flames.

Anakin is sure of that.

And Master Windu definitely won't be pleased by yet another intergalactical conflict caused by him. After all, he's still mad about that one time Anakin declared war to an entire system purely by accident. Back when he was young and innocent and had no idea that something as simple as sneezing might be considered a capital crime in some other culture.

And this time it'll be a flower that's going to be all their downfall, Anakin just knows it.

He groans inwardly and takes one of the blossoms into his hand, studies the delicate shape and rich colors. And then he glances at all the princesses staring at him with big eyes, obviously every single one more than convinced that Anakin will give the Lily to them.

So in the end he does the only sensible thing: He turns toward Obi-Wan and presses the flower into his grip.

The Jedi Master accepts it on instinct, but his expression morphs into something utterly stunned. He's instantly joined by all the women around, everyone gaping at the scene with obvious surprise.

For a very awkward minute or two everything seems absolutely frozen.

Quiet.

Intense.

So Anakin merely shrugs his shoulders and says, “I mean, let's be honest. He _is_ the most beautiful person here, is he not?”

Obi-Wan makes a spluttering noise somewhere deep in his throat and appears on the verge of scolding his old Padawan like he never scolded him before. But he obviously finds himself at a complete loss for words, only opening and closing his mouth without a single sound coming out, and in the end settles on a scowl and a wonderful blush on his cheeks.

The princesses, meanwhile, only blink in unison and regard Obi-Wan with newfound interest.

And then they start to giggle.

Simultaneously.

“It's true,” Princess #6 points out in delight.

“He _is_ very beautiful indeed,” Princess #2 adds with a confirming nod.

“Wise choice, Knight Skywalker.”

“The _only_ choice really, to be honest. Nobody around here can compare …”

And so they begin to animatedly debate with each other about Obi-Wan's countless assets, getting all excited and giddy as they gesture at the Jedi's _everything_ , as Obi-Wan tries to play along with a charming smile while at the same time an unsettling sensation similar to embarrassment radiates through their Force bond.

“ _Seriously_ , Anakin?” he hisses eventually when the princesses find themselves much to engaged with each other to pay the men any mind. “ _This_ is what you came up with?”

He stares at the flower in his hand like he has no idea what to do with it.

Anakin only shoots him a smirk. “You taught me to be innovative in any possible situation, Master. I only follow your lessons.”

Obi-Wan frowns, apparently not happy about that reply. “Well, I guess it is the favorable diplomatic solution –”

He scoffs and shakes his head, obviously unable to argue with Anakin's logic.

“Besides,” Anakin adds with a wide grin, “it _is_ the truth. You're the prettiest of them all.”

And then he winks at Obi-Wan and revels in the sight of his former Master choking on air right where he stands.

  
  


**5.**

Anakin hates the medbay.

Okay, granted, he doesn't _hate_ it per se because he's very aware it's necessary and important and saved many lives in the past and will continue to do so in the future. Without the healer's work everything would've collapsed a long time ago.

But Anakin clearly isn't a fan of staying at the medbay for a longer period of time.

Either as a patient or, worse, as someone who has to worry about a patient.

And unfortunately this time it's the latter.

Their last mission had been a success all around, with the Separatist forces falling back in record speed and eventually retreating quickly into all directions like an uncoordinated bunch of amateurs. At least Anakin sure as hell enjoyed watching them nearly stumbling over their own feet in their haste to get away.

But just when they thought nothing could go wrong anymore something triggered a hidden bomb – either placed there deliberately or just forgotten within all the chaos – and everything went up in a blast.

And Obi-Wan, the self-sacrificing bastard, threw himself in harms way to protect their troops.

The clones, thankfully, remained unscathed while Obi-Wan got hit full frontal. Sure, he used the Force to create a shield and block at least the worst part of it, but he still found himself way too close to the explosion to completely keep it at bay.

Anakin, who had been at the other end of the plateau at the time, was unable to do anything but watch everything go up in flames and Obi-Wan fly through the air like a weightless doll. One minute they had been totally fine as he joked with Rex about the amounts of alcohol they would consume in celebration of their victory that night and then the next moment the ground shook and Obi-Wan's Force signature abruptly vanished.

All of that happened five days ago and Obi-Wan hasn't woken up since.

Anakin is barely able to remember what went down afterwards. He only recalls running over to the the site like a man possessed, fueled by utter desperation, and dragging an unconscious and bloody Obi-Wan out of the fire before it would be capable to engulf him. Then chaos erupted, medics were called, clones were rushing around everywhere, and Anakin just clung to his former Master, his _best friend_ , and tried frantically to get a hold of him in the Force.

Somehow.

Somewhere.

It took another day, lots of medical treatments, a fast return to the Jedi Temple, Force healers and a huge amount of bacta for Anakin to finally sense at least a little speck of Obi-Wan again.

Since then he didn't leave Obi-Wan's side for even a minute.

Anakin knows people are starting to get worried about him, about his lack of eating and sleeping and personal hygiene, but the second he thinks about stepping aside for a short while to take a quick shower or go down to the mess hall his chest clenches painfully and his body simply refuses to move. He only indulged in a rushed sponge bath twice so far after the call of nature had been too strong to ignore and some good soul in the healer's halls actually brought him some clothes to change at some point – probably more for their benefit as Anakin's, to be frank –, but that's been it. He only remembered to eat when a concerned healer urged him several times in a row and he merely found some sleep when utter exhaustion took over.

He knows he's unreasonable and Obi-Wan will most likely have his head for this as soon as he wakes up, however, Anakin couldn't care less. He's been grasping the small hints of Obi-Wan's signature like it's his most important mission in life and he's in no way ready to let go. He doesn't want to feel it slip through his fingers.

Especially now, with the healers obviously very optimistic that Obi-Wan is going to wake up soon and Anakin sensing him actually starting to nudge at their bond as he slowly comes back toward consciousness for the last few hours.

There is no way in hell Anakin is leaving his bedside now. Even the Council seems to realize that as they have not sent anybody to fetch him yet, although Anakin is pretty sure they are still a lot of things to wrap up concerning their last mission. They probably know more than anybody that it'd be futile to try to get Anakin to focus on anything else but Obi-Wan at this point.

And Anakin knows that they don't approve. Such a kind of attachment is clearly not the Jedi way and he's pretty sure he will get a good lecture about that afterwards by either Yoda, Windu or perhaps even the entire Council. But it's not the first time he finds himself reprimanded and it definitely won't be the last time. He doesn't even mind at this point, from his point of view he certainly doesn't have to feel guilty for caring too much. Even if the Jedi might see that differently.

Sometimes Anakin thinks they're idiots in that regard. Way too set in their old and traditional ways to notice the whole picture.

Because there is a barely a greater joy and happiness than watch your friend escape the brink of death and see him open his eyes for the very first time in days.

As Anakin is truly experiencing right now.

Obi-Wan is still pale and fragile and bruised and his gray-blue eyes dazed and confused as they slowly blink open, but Anakin can't help thinking that he never looked more beautiful.

“Obi-Wan,” he whispers, relief wavering in his voice as well as in their Force bond, fierce and powerful. He instantly reaches out to him with his mind, touches his friend in a manner he doesn't dare to do so with his physical body, and revels in the sensation of life returning into Obi-Wan's limbs.

Obi-Wan needs a very long moment to take everything around him in, puzzlement at his current situation more than obvious. But eventually he seems to recognize the familiar setting of the Healer's Halls and he puts two and two together.

“Ana– Anakin …” He sounds hoarse and parched and Anakin immediately hurries to help him drink a few sips of water to moisten his dry throat.

“You know, I heard about this fairy tale once,” Anakin says, trying for absolutely casual even though he's far from it. “It's called _The Sleeping Beauty._ Somehow I had to think about it a lot in the last few days.”

Obi-Wan merely frowns and stares at him with a still unfocused gaze.

“Though I don't think anybody threw himself onto a bomb in that story,” Anakin adds. “After all, who would ever be so stupid, right? I mean, apart from you, apparently.”

Obi-Wan blinks some more.

“Is – is everyone –?”

Anakin can't help rolling his eyes in affectionate exasperation. _Of course_ Obi-Wan would be worried about everybody else after waking up from a coma.

“No one got hurt,” Anakin assures. “A bit shaken, naturally, but overall completely fine.”

Obi-Wan releases a breath of relief. “Good.”

Anakin finds himself on the verge of chiding him, yelling at him how he could be so utterly foolish and don't even take his own life into account, because he has been yearning to scream at Obi-Wan for the last couple of days. Anakin had been so kriffing close to losing him and the mere idea makes him sick.

But in truth it's just the way Obi-Wan is and Anakin is also damned sure he would've done the exact same thing in his situation.

Because they may be different in many aspects, but they're also so scarily similar it's almost uncanny.

So he finds himself saying, in a croaky voice, “Don't _ever_ do that again, okay? You gave everyone a big fright.” As Obi-Wan's eyes manage to settle on him Anakin can't help ducking his head a little. “I mean, especially the clones, you know? They were in a huge uproar afterwards. I think Cody even cried.”

The corners of Obi-Wan's lips twitch upwards. “Of course he did.”

They fall silent after that again, simply looking at each other while the Force around them rejoices. Anakin knows he should call a healer and inform them about Obi-Wan waking up, but he feels there is no urgency to this situation right now and a little alone time with him before lots of people would be coming over to hover over him again doesn't seem like the end of the world.

At some point Obi-Wan's gaze fixes on the little tray beside his bed. Right where a single red blossom has been lying since the moment Anakin knew Obi-Wan would wake up soon.

It's a simple thing, quite similar to a Plom bloom, if Anakin stays corrected. Just one of Bant's flowers which he nipped again out of one of the vases standing around all over the medbay because he didn't have the time to get anything else. Just something to “brighten up the place” as she is never tired to point out. And when Anakin caught sight of it earlier he figured that Obi-Wan might need some cheering up as well.

Obi-Wan smiles softly as he studies the flower. “For me?”

He actually sounds hopeful and it makes Anakin's heart leap in his chest.

“Reckless morons usually don't deserve flowers,” Anakin states, his lips stretched into a smirk. “But I guess for you I can make an exception.”

Obi-Wan chuckles lowly before he reaches out for Anakin's hand lying on the bed's corner and interlaces their fingers. Anakin stares at the motion with wide eyes, unable to interpret what it might mean while his brain actually stops functioning on him, but in the end he manages to squeeze back in a gentle manner without making an utter fool of himself.

Obi-Wan offers him another little smile before his lids begin to flutter as he obviously fights with exhaustion again. Nonetheless he achieves to mutter a quiet, “Thank you.”

And then he drifts off once more.

While Anakin spends a ridiculously long time looking at their joined hands and just _feels_.

  
  


**+1.**

Anakin isn't surprised in the least to find Obi-Wan in his favorite spot, deep in the Temple's gardens on the south corner.

As soon as the Clone Wars had been officially declared over and done with Obi-Wan had breathed a huge sigh of relief and instantly retreated to his personal haven to meditate and enjoy the one thing they didn't have for a very long time: peace.

It's been three months so far and even though they still had been all over the place to clean up or fight some last battles with a few scattered soldiers Obi-Wan used every opportunity he got to vanish into the gardens and just _be_.

It's a hidden little patch Obi-Wan found one day when he was still in his first years as a Padawan. For a long time he always told Anakin that the Force led him to this place and of course the Jedi Knight never had a reason to not believe his old Master in that matter. It's only been a few years when Obi-Wan let it slip while being slightly intoxicated that he actually only learned of that small corner because he found himself stumbling over a large root one day and accidentally fell through a huge series of scratchy bushes that Anakin knows the real truth.

It makes the whole thing even more endearing, he has to admit.

And till this day Anakin is pretty sure that they're the only two beings aware of that quiet spot. At least he'd never seen anyone else around here before.

As always Anakin sees himself confronted with Obi-Wan sitting on the green grass in his favorite meditative position and letting the Force flow around him. He appears serene and peaceful and Anakin senses his stomach doing a flip at the sight.

He drops down next to Obi-Wan and stays silent, more than happy to just enjoy the moment and not disturb his friend. Even though he's been on some clean up mission for the better part of two weeks now and he's actually dying to talk with Obi-Wan again. For real, in person, not simply via hologram.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan eventually picks up his voice. He slowly opens his eyes and shoots the man beside him a soft glance. “You're back earlier than expected.”

Anakin shrugs. “I guess I'm that good.”

The fact that he'd been eager to return back to the Temple, back to Obi-Wan, doesn't need to be voiced out loud.

Obi-Wan assesses him for a while. “How do you feel?”

It's a question he's been asking Anakin a lot in the last couple of months. And it should've become annoying at some point, but he can't bring himself to be mad at his friend for worrying.

And it's not as if the Jedi Master didn't have any reason.

After all, learning that the Chancellor of the Republic and one of your closest friends actually had been a conniving Sith Lord the entire time surely wasn't an easy pill to swallow.

Anakin took it hard, there is no denying that. He remembered all his talks with Palpatine in the past and he actually didn't need long to figure out that his so-called friend had been gradually manipulating him in more ways than one. Anakin hadn't even realized how that man skillfully made him doubt the Jedi, the Code, the Council, even his own Master at times.

Yes, he had been groomed, most likely to join Palpatine – _Sidious_ – on the Dark Side rather sooner than later and Anakin hadn't noticed a thing.

It's only “thanks” to Dooku who, in old Sith Lord tradition, betrayed his Master and killed him, exposing everything in the process (a result nobody is yet certain whether it's been deliberate or not), that they finally learned the truth.

While most people celebrated the end of the war excessively Anakin found himself aloof and questioning basically everything he had ever known. Every decision he ever made, any person he decided to trust. Simply _everything_. If it hadn't been for Obi-Wan and his patient calmness Anakin actually isn't sure what he would've done after all this mess went down.

It's still hard. And he isn't certain he will ever be the same again after that.

But it's also a little reassuring to know that he hasn't been the only one. The entire Jedi Order had been caught off guard by these events and finds itself in some turmoil ever since. Some are starting to challenge their old ways and there are rumors going around about some reforms being afoot. The fact that a Sith Lord had been able to rule all over them without them realizing what was going on seriously rattled them up real good.

They all came out of this changed. And it'll influence the Order for a very long time, Anakin is sure.

In the end maybe even for the better. At least in the long run.

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan prods again as Anakin takes too long to answer. He reaches out through their bond, cautious and concerned, obviously careful not to invade any boundaries, yet unable to stay out for good.

Anakin throws him a small smile. “I'm fine, Master.”

Obi-Wan frowns, clearly not so certain of that. “Anakin –”

“No, please, Obi-Wan,” Anakin cuts in quickly. “I'm … yes, it was a lot to take in and it still is. It's gonna haunt me for a while, probably for the rest of my days.”

There is no question about that.

“But I'm _fine_ ,” he emphasizes. “The war is over. Yes, the Republic needs lots of mending and the Separatists, even though led by a Sith without their knowledge, still have their agenda and reasons. It's gonna be hard and perhaps the old systems as we know them will ultimately break and create something new instead … but _Force_ , Obi-Wan, I'm okay. Those are not my battles to fight anymore. I just wanna enjoy the peace.”

Obi-Wan's gaze gets even more intense. “Somehow I can barely imagine you sitting still for long.”

Anakin chuckles. “I guess I'm getting old,” he says. “Right now I can't imagine anything better than this.” He spreads his arms, gesturing at their little sanctuary. “Just sitting here with you. No future missions breathing down my neck, no new threats endangering the existence of the Republic.”

It might sound simple and boring (at least a few years ago the very idea would've made him shudder), but now it seems like the best thing ever.

Obi-Wan's answering smile tells him that he shares the sentiment.

“You know what we need?” he asks. “A vacation.”

Anakin arches his brows in surprise. “A vacation?”

“It feels like we hadn't had a quiet moment for years now,” Obi-Wan points out. “We need some time for ourselves, don't you think?” He tilts his head in thought. “Bail invited me to use his summer residence a while ago if I were ever in need to escape politics, the war and everything in between. And it sounds very tempting all of a sudden.”

Anakin nods in agreement. Alderaan surely is an amazing place, no doubt about that.

“What do you say?” Obi-Wan wonders. “A little vacation? Just you and me?”

 _And no one else_ , the Force adds.

Anakin's mouth goes dry as he feels something pushing at him. There are feelings coming from Obi-Wan's direction that seem new and exciting, yet old and familiar at the same time. As though Obi-Wan had them buried for a very long time and Anakin only ever caught little glimpses of them here and there, not enough to figure out what they really mean, but still sufficient to recognize them again.

Anakin keeps quiet for a moment, not sure what to say, to think, to _feel_. And as always Obi-Wan remains patient and doesn't rush him into anything.

He only chuckles after a while and turns toward a small bush right next to him. Its blossoms are in full bloom this time of year, all bright and blue, and Obi-Wan smiles at them like they're the most precious thing.

“You know,” he says with so much affection in his voice it's almost unbearable, “I always thought they have the same color as your eyes.”

He picks one of them, careful, yet determined, and twirls it between his fingers for a minute, obviously deeply in thought. And then he turns toward Anakin and offers it to him with a fond look.

Anakin raises his eyebrows and feels his heart doing somersaults as he takes in Obi-Wan's soft expression and all the feelings pulsating like crazy through their bond. It seems like Obi-Wan opened up a floodgate and everything crashes into Anakin with an intense strength that would've knocked him off his feet if he wouldn't had sat on the ground already.

It appears the Jedi Master had been able to hide and bundle way more emotions than Anakin ever thought possible.

And for a moment Anakin has absolutely no clue how to deal with this.

Obi-Wan merely laugh lightheartedly as he still keeps the flower between them. “You have to know I still have them,” he says. “All the flowers you gave me over the years.”

Anakin blinks at those words, feeling even more floored. “You do?”

Obi-Wan shrugs like it's not such a big deal. “I didn't have the heart to see them wither and throw them away,” he explains. “So I preserved them and kept them around. And when I was feeling down or upset I particularly enjoyed looking at them and thinking of you.”

And that is the moment Anakin breaks.

Before he has a chance to talk himself out of it he hastily takes the flower to not smash it between them and then leans in, pressing his lips against Obi-Wan's.

In the first second he's completely horrified by his impulsiveness, scolding himself for the millionth time to _think before you act you idiot_ , but just when he's about to jerk backwards again and apologize for being a fool he suddenly feels Obi-Wan smile.

And Anakin's panic turns into utter joy as Obi-Wan kisses back.

It's a sweet thing, soft and unhurried and so very warm, and Anakin slowly begins to realize how true happiness feels.

“You're right,” Anakin eventually whispers against Obi-Wan's lips what feels like an eternity and still not long enough, “we _really_ need a vacation.”

Obi-Wan merely laughs with that special glint in his eyes and in that moment Anakin just knows that everything will be alright.


End file.
